An Alternate Ending to "Enemies"
by Soul4Angel
Summary: I think the title explains it all


An Together: Alternate Ending To "Enemies"  
By: ~*Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off the them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
  
Rating: I dunno. PG-13ish I guess. Nothin' really big but like 1 bad word and some smoochies and implied sex @ the end.  
  
Author's Note: means thoughts! :: :: means flashback  
  
Summary: I think the Title explains itself! The usual angst-B/A fight. Happy ending. Wrote it up fast in a moment of non-writers block  
  
Spoilers: "Enemies"  
  
Distribution: Just tell me where its going! And my site, http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/indemnity/65/  
  
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants?  
  
Dedication: I just wanna dedicate this fic to all the B/A 'Shippers who have been Jossed WAY to many times! B/A 4ever you guys!  
  
"You still my girl?" Angel asked.   
  
"Always." She replied, just as he had written in her book on her 18th birthday. With that, she walked out of the mansion.   
  
Angel turned back around and faced the fire that burned in the fireplace. He thought about the past events that just happened. How could Buffy even look at him. He was aware of what pretending to be Angelus had done to her emotionally. It brought back all those bad memories of the past. Of when *he* had been released.   
  
Even now, he was thinking...would it really be good for her for me to stick around? The visit from the First still haunted him. The words "You will drink from her" still haunted him.   
  
As much as he loved her, it killed him to be around her. She had gone through so much so quickly. She had been forced to grow up so fast. He knew that most of that was because of him...because of what he did to her.   
  
That's why Angel was seriously considering not even telling her that his soul was now permanent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy walked home with a sad expression on her face. Memories of the last 24 hours flashed throughout her head. Seeing Angelus, even though she KNEW it was Angel, really threw her off. The memories that she had been working SO hard to suppress were starting to surface again. The way Angel had called her "Buff," the way he grinned so evil-like. And then, there was the whole kissing Faith issue. That even topped the Angelus thing. Seeing him kiss her...made Buffy want to die. Even more than when Angelus taunted their love a little more than one year ago.  
  
Buffy was so wrapped up in the memories of her's and Angel's past, she didn't see the stranger until she almost ran into him. She softly apologized and started walking away.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Buffy turned around. It was the Shaman that had assisted Angel with the soul-trick. "Go away." She said softly. "I'm not in the mood right now."  
  
"Is that any way to speak to the one who just restored his soul?" The Shaman replied.  
  
Buffy turned around. Restored his soul?! "What? You restored Angel's soul? When?"  
  
"Oh please. You don't think that I would waste time with just some little blue light show, do you?" The man replied even-voiced. "When Mr. Giles sent me to do my job, I also restored his soul."   
  
So Angel has known all day and hasn't told me? "I...see..." Buffy managed to reply without crying out to him WHY.   
  
"Go to him." The Shaman said. With that said, he faded back into the shadows, as if he'd never been there in the first place. Buffy turned around and walked back to Angel's mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHY?" Buffy shouted when she walked in. Angel was sitting on the hearth, reading some book that was probably older than her great-grandparents.  
  
"Buffy..." Angel said, standing up and placing the book aside. "Why what?"  
  
"Don't give me that 'why what' bull shit Angel." Buffy said, storming in. "Your soul. Permanent. WHY?"  
  
"Oh..." He lowered his eyes, not saying a word.  
  
"No." she said, walking up to him and making him look at her. "You're not worming your way out of this. Why haven't you told me? WERE you going to tell me?"  
  
"I don't know!!" Angel finally shouted back at her. She froze. Rarely had Angel ever yelled at her. "I was thinking about not..."  
  
"But why?" Buffy took his hands. "Angel, we can be together now. This changes EVERYTHING."  
"This changes NOTHING." Angel said determinedly. "There's still so much I can't give you. Sunlight, children, a normal life-"  
  
"I've told you before that I don't care about ANY of those things Angel." Buffy said. "All I want is you." At the same time, they both thought back to the innocent days when they talked about the future.  
  
:: Buffy: Like I'm really planning to have kids anytime soon. Maybe someday when I'm done having a life. But I think a kid would be a little too much to deal with."  
  
Angel: I wouldn't know. I don't...well, you know I can't  
  
Buffy: Oh. Well, it's totally okay. I figured there are all kinds of things vampires can't do, like, y'know, work for the telephone company, volunteer for the Red Cross. Have little vampires.   
  
Angel: So you don't ever think about the future?  
  
Buffy. Nope  
  
Angel: Not ever?  
  
Buffy: No.  
  
Angel: How can you say that? You really don't care what happens a year from now? Five years from now?  
  
Buffy: Angel...when I look into the future...all I see is you. All I want...is you."::   
  
"Angel, we can work this out. I know we can." Buffy said. Tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks at any minute. "Remember what I told you? We have to be strong. It's hard and it's painful-"  
  
"And it's every day." Angel added.  
  
"But we have to. We can't just give up. I want my life to be with you. I always have and I still do and I ALWAYS will." She said. The tears that she had been trying to hold back came shattering down. She was not going to let him go without a fight about it.   
  
"Buffy...I..." Angel stared into her eyes, glittering from the fresh tears. More than anything he wanted to just wipe those tears away from her face forever. He realized that he had been stupid. For once, he let his heart make the decision and not his head. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Buffy replied, taking a step closer to him. Wanting him with every cell of her body. Wanting him to be with her...inside of her. Angel raised his hand and wiped the tears away from her eyes. When they touched, it was like electricity; an non-extinguishable flame.   
  
In a flash, they were kissing. Passionately, with a need like never before. Buffy raised her right hand, lightly dragging it down Angel's arm and feeling his muscles. She slipped her other hand under his shirt and placed it on his back. Buffy could feel his skin flex as she pushed him closer to her body. Kissing him hard on the lips, Buffy let him know how much she wanted...no, needed him in her life. Both Angel and Buffy knew that both of them could feel each other's soul. That tingle of energy that was always there seemed stronger than ever, which also made their passion, love, and want stronger.   
  
"Buffy...I was so stupid..." Angel started saying.   
  
"Shh," She replied, smiling. "Talk later. Make love to me now."   
  
Angel picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, their lips not parting for an instant. For the two lovers, there definitely was "talk" to be done in the future. There were obstacles in their future, and they both knew it. However, both of them knew that they could to it...as long as they could do it together.   



End file.
